Letter
by Necro13
Summary: A Harry Potter cross over one shot. Splinter's known for awhile that his oldest wasn't quite like his other sons but he still does not wish to send him away as the letter suggests.


_**Letter.**_

Plot: A Harry Potter cross over one shot. Splinter's known for awhile that his oldest wasn't quite like his other sons but he still does not wish to send him away as the letter suggests.

AU: Just something I whipped up last night over my angst that there is never going to be another Harry Potter movie and My anxiousness of the new TMNT series. And I don't really expect this to be very good cause I wrote it out of bordom in like an hour so please be kind with your reviews. ^^

...

A small crack of a flickering light from under the door forced Splinter's eye brow up. It was far past his children's bed time and it was late enough to be past his own. He rose from his meditation form off his bedroom floor to go investigate. His ears flinched and his heart rate escalated him into action at the low sound of glass shattering. He paused at the kitchen opening at the still form of Leonardo bent down next to the broken glass his breathing deep as he forced away tears.

"What is wrong my son?" he asked quietly bending next to him making him jump slightly but remaining silent. A frustrated sigh came from the nine year old. His fingers tightening into fists and untightening in an effort to pull himself together as his father held him on the kitchen floor.

"I'm a freak," he whispered tears finally falling now. Splinter's arms tightened around him and his heart lurched as the light buld exploded raining shards of glass into the sink. His eyes landed on his son questioningly but he didn't need to speak his question for in seconds his son was answering.

"Things like that keep happening when I'm around!" he said with a hint of anger,"Mikey says I'm cursed...a-and Raph tells me it happens because I'm a freak among freaks and is mad at me now cause his favorite fire truck lost all its wheels."

"My son," Splinter whispered into his ear gently stroking the tears from his eyes,"How is that your fault?"

"Cause after he told me I wasn't allowd to play with it... its wheels broke off the next second." Splinter felt slightly concerned at this. Now that he thought about it, the other day when his eldest was frustated about not getting a simple kata right one of the bokken had snapped in half. At the time he had only thought it was rotten wood but now he wasn't so sure.

"I don't want to be a freak among freaks," he whispered focusing on the chipping wall paper on the wall before them.

"Then you will not be," Splinter said ending his son's despaired speech.

"Sensei?" he said blood shot eyes rising to meet his father's.

"I will help you control your emotions," he said tenderly whipping away the remaining tears on his face,"They seem to be the cause of your problems."

(two years later)

Focus. Focus. Focus. Leo sat in a lotus postition on the living room floor in front of the couch trying to block out the noise around him. His youngest brother sat in a slouched manor upon the couch flipping through the channels. Every once in awhile, he would cease his continous search for the perfect thing to watch at the moment to try to break his brother's concentration. And as once more he could find nothing, it was once more time to bother his lovely big brother.

Taking a deep breath he crouched on the floor next to his big brother and when he didn't even move he inched closer to him. With another breath taken in, he let out one of the biggest belches he could muster forcing his brother's eyes to snap open.

"Ha ha! Got you bro!" he giggled but Leo seemed to get the last laugh as the remote somehow mangaged to land on his head; rather hard if you asked Mikey.

"Ow!" he groaned looking up to find his other older brother Raph sitting on the couch now,"I thought you guys were suposed to adore and love the youngest...not ingore and bruise him."

"And I thought you were suposed to be less annoyin'."Raph grumbled picking the remote off the ground and begining to continue the search for something to watch.

Leo simply rolled his eyes. How was he related to these two? Taking a break for a moment he sat on the couch next to his brother while the youngest remained on the floor now spreading himself out.

"Dudes..." he whined neither older brother really paying much attention to him now,"I'm soooo bored. You guys should fight, its always interesting to watch."

"Sorry, Mikey," Leo said flatly with another roll of his eyes,"We can't fight unless it disturbs the balance of peace. It's a rule or something."

Without any warning Raph's fist shot out and socked Leo's arm...rather harshly. It would surely bruise later.

"Sorry, bro," Raph said with a snicker,"I live to break any rule you think is set."

As Mikey began to giggle, Leo rolled his eyes for the third time in these last few minutes and finally voiced his greatest question,"How am I related to you guys again?"

"As a universal torture for something ya did in a past life?" Raph suggested.

"You're just that lucky to have such a wonderfull and perfect brother like me?" Mikey said innocently.

"And don't forget modest..." he grumbled slouching back into the couch cushions.

All three of their heads rose though at the sound of the lair door opening indicating the return of their sensei and brother. They instantly hurried over to the entrance excited to know what they had found in the dump and Mikey was bouncing all over the place asking Don every question he could think of about what the dump was like. Raph and Leo rolled their eyes, if he would just clean his room Splinter said he would take him next time but that seemed like too much of a challenge for the over active eleven year old. It didn't seem like it would have been very exciting to go though, it wasn't a very exciting haul. Just some towels and VHS tapes that it seemed someone had thrown away on mistake and some groceries that Splinter used his ninja skills to swipe but never allowed them to come with him to do so. Leo knew Mikey wasn't missing as much as he thought he was, every time he went all he did was dig in the smelly garbage trying to find something usefull and then Splinter would leave to 'shop' and then it would be time to go home. It was never the spectalar adventure the youngest made it out to be.

"Did you meet a supervillian?" he asked practically bouncing around poor Don. Splinter shook his head as he began to put the food away and Don dropped the supplies on the kitchen table trying to avoid Mikey's big eyes in vein.

"Why would I?" he asked slowly looking at him with annoyance now after the fiftenth stupid question.

"Cause we're super heros!" he proclaimed,"Or gonna be," he said shortly after the look every one in the room gave him,"And you always meet your villian where you least expect-"

He was interupted by a loud hoot of an owl as it swooped in behind Splinter before he had the chance to shut the entrance. The four brothers stared with strange fasination as it circled the room before dropping a letter into Leo's now open palm and landed on his shoulder as he stared at it with slowly growing dread that matched his sensei's expression. The only people he knew in the entire world were begining to gather around him a clumped circle; so who could or would be writting to him? Was it possible for someone who didn't exist to the world to get junk mail sent to him by crazy people with a strange interest in owls? Did he sleep walk out of the house one day and meet someone without realizing it? Or was this one of those future villians Mikey was always going on about sending him a memo about an appointment to become their official hero? He hoped it wasn't that last one as he read the address.

_Mr. L. Hamoto _

_The second bedroom shared with his directly younger brother_

_The secret little home in the sewers _

_New York_

How did they know his room was the second room and that he shared it with his brother? His heart rate rose. For that matter how did they know where they lived? Or that he had a brother at all? Who was this? Without much more hesitation he tore the envelope open.

Hogwarts School of

Witch craft and wizardry

He began to laugh looking over at his confused family now,"Nice one. You had me going there. I actually thought for a moment there that this was real."

At there strange looks he began moving his eyes around the room in confusion feeling like he was going to pass out. The owl didn't seem to appreciate his stauling so it pecked him atop the head making him let out a low annoyed 'ow'. Raph, now standing directly to his left, swated at the owl in anger for even daring to peck at his big brother. The owl's only responce was to peck at his hand and then peck Leo again as if saying he had better things to do and would like him to finish the letter. So he read on and read it once more in his head and still couldn't put all the pieces together.

Plenty of people he was sure would feel excited to get this letter. In the back of his mind he could easily see Mikey bouncing up and down in excitement and going on about how much he was going to see. Don arguing all the logic of magic even existing but none the less having a bright smile crossing his face at going to school in general. And even Raph smirking ready for an adventure before the dread of leaving home alone hit them. But Leo, felt in a way like it was a punishment. Like he didn't control that weirdness about him well enough and now he was being sent away and may or may not come back. He looked up at Splinter in confussion asking him what he needed to do but no words came from his mouth. Splinter took the letter from his eldest's limp fingers and skimmed through it. Then read it once. Then twice. Then three times and he still could not find the right words. After a few seconds and a few impatient hoots of the owl Splinter finally addressed his eldest.

"What do you think my son?" there was no response except for another light buld bursting and after a deep breath the eldest shook his head.

"I can control it on my own sensei!" he said to him getting a grip on the sheer shock that had once shrouded his face. Splinter couldn't help but notice the unsure look from Don as he stared at the shards of glass collected on the floor, the between excited and terrified look from the youngest and the look of relief crossing Raph's face at the words. Before Splinter had the chance to create a reply the owl was already swooping out the still open door.

...

Two days went by with no further news from the owl or the strange school. Splinter didn't know if it was right of him or not but he was relieved for that. He watched from the corner of his eye all four of his sons gathered around the telivision playing a video game as he sat at the kitchen table. He listened half heartedly to their shallow complaints of Michelangelo's cheating and as his youngest bounced around flaunting his victory. He glanced to the clock realizing it was nearing their bed time. Upon voicing that over their arguments (haulting Rapheal from smashing his fist into his youngest brother's face) they all groaned at once but none aruged with their sensei.

An hour later after making certain that the front room was restored to order and their teeth were brushed and he was certain they were in bed asleep the old rat striffened a yawn heading once more into the kitchen to make some tea that would help him sleep through the night. His fur stuck on all ends and his grip on his walking stick tightened as he felt he wasn't alone. Without hesination, he instantly switched the light on.

Standing before him was a man unlike any one he had ever seen before. He was an old man who fairly matched the wizards from Michelangelo's favorite fantasy stories. Just from the softness in his blue eyes Splinter knew he meant no harm but none the less felt slightly threatened by the sheer fact that he had found their home.

"Good evening," the man spoke and Splinter nodded his head in greeting fingers tense upon his walking stick now,"I am sorry for the intrusion but I feel we must speak upon some mannors involving your son."

"Leonardo," Splinter said flatly with a nodd from the man. He indicated for him to sit down and the stranger smiled as he took his offer,"And you must be the head master from the school ...Albus Dumbledor?"

"Yes," he answered,"Before all is said that needs to be, would you like some tea?"

The question took Splinter back not just because of the fact that he was being offered tea in his own home but for how abrubtly the subject drifted. He simply shook his head not wanting to staul the upcoming questions.

"Would you mind if I made some for myself then?" he asked kindly, Splinter returned the smile and shook his head. He was quite curriose at this point as to why the man had not asked about his appearance but then again just by how comfortable he was with everything Splinter also had the impression that he was not quite right in the head.

He blinked slightly as he watched the cabinets open magically and the kettle fill its self with water and sit on the stove. He blinked again swearing he was dreaming. Did he fall asleep with one of his youngest's fantasy tapes playing? He was once more broken from his thoughts as he watched a cup of steaming tea land on the table in front of the old man.

After a few moments silence Splinter spoke up,"Why do you want my son at your school? If you haven't realized by just looking at me, he will not fit in."

Dumbledor smiled taking a slow sip from the tea before answering,"I have had many students come to my school who felt they would not fit in. One of those students was a werewolf but I set it up so no one would know his secret and he was a danger to no one. I have also had a giant enter my school although he didn't graduate, he did become a very valuable wizard to me. And I have had a few students over the years who also weren't quite human but still fit in just fine." After a moments pause he slipped something out of his robe which appeared to be a vile with strange bubbling liquid.

"My potions master prepared this for him," Splinter merely stared at the vile not sure if he should take it or not and even more confused if he would allow any of his children to drink it,"I assure you it will not harm him. It may hurt but for no longer then a few moments, but it will make him look no different from anyother child in the school."

Splinter continued to stare at the liquid before shaking his head,"I truly am gratefull for your concern of my son, but he is too young to leave home alone."

Dumbledor seemed to understand but he still felt he had a point to make before he accepted the decline of the offer to attend Hogwarts,"If that is your wish, I will accept it but may I ask how has your son been handling his powers on his own so far?"

Splinter said nothing for along time. No amout of mediation to push it back was working, if his feelings got too out of hand things exploded, disappeared and at one point Leonardo himself had disappeared. One day Leonardo and Rapheal had been fighting rather harshly about something and then Leonardo had proclaimed he no longer wished to be near him and Splinter nearly had heart failure as his ten year old disappeared and reappeared in the dump. Then at one point after Leonardo had tattled on Rapheal for sneaking out of the lair and the hot head had been sentenced to a weak of dish duty; the chair Raph had been standing on inorder to reach the dishes completly vanished and sent him topling to the floor after he had called his brother Splinter Jr. under his breath.

"As well as to be expected," Splinter said almost inaudily as Albus Dumbledor smiled sympathetically to him.

"My staff are some of the finest witches and wizards around and will help him to easily control his powers and I assure you they will be no danger to him," he said shortly afterwards rising from his chair allowing the old rat to allow everything to sink in,"You may contact me whenever you need me. I hope you can consider my offer."

"I will," Splinter said more composedly rising as well,"I will speak with Leonardo once more in the morning and I will come to my full desicion then. Smiling the old man disappeared into thin air leaving Splinter more confused then ever.

...

Splinter entered his room fully intent on mediating to find the true answer to his dilemma. He lit the candles around his room and sat on his tatomi mat trying to become one with the world but couldn't bring himself to do so. Slowly he rose walking the short distance to a wardrobe beside his door and then proceeded to open the first drawer underneath the two slide open drawers. Inside the drawer lay what seemed like endless sparkling coins and many expensive looking discarded jewerly he had found over the years. He sighed sadly looking to it, if the time came, he would use it all on his son if he truly wished to go to this school, even if he didn't want him to.

...

Raph couldn't help feeling angery as he heard the last few words from the old men (or old man and rat. Whatever.) in the kitchen. From the sounds of it Splinter wanted to send Leo away. He would be the first to tell anyone who asked that Leo could be an annoying pain in the ass but he was his annoying pain in the ass! As he thought of it more he almost hated his sensei for thinking of talking to him about it, his brother was not leaving him! He hated Leo even more if he was considering it...he stopped his train of thought thinking of a life without his brother and he couldn't bear it. They fought allot yes, but that didn't mean he didn't...he couldn't think the word because that would ruin his reputation but he did none the less! After the shock value wore off, he found that he could no longer remember why he had gotten out of bed to begin with but found new purpose in going back into the bedroom.

The door opened with a loud creak then closed it firmly behind him and he hurried over to his brother's bed where he was still curled up asleep. He paused and listened for the sounds of anyone else awake before he began shaking his brother roughly out of the realm of sleep.

"Is the fort burning, sir?" Leo grumbled tiredly after just exiting a dream.

"Yes Leo and we're all dead," Raph snapped holding back the urge to smack his brother upside the head.

His eyes shot open at that a shimer of red fluttering across his cheeks as he slowly rose propping up on the wall tiredly looking at Raph.

"What is it?" he yawned.

"Swear to me you're not leaving," Raph said sternly skipping straight to the point.

"W-" he began only to be inturpted by the same statement once more.

"Swear it," Raph growled after a moments of silence.

"Raph-" he grumbled looking at the clock between them their night stand.

"Swear it."

Leo stared at him tiredly not fully comprehending anything going on but at the urgency of his brother's voice he was willing to swear anything.

"I promise, I will never leave you Raph," he grumbled lying back down and added as he still felt the eyes bearing into him,"I swear it."

Satisified Raph got up from his brother's bed and went to his own soon falling asleep swearing he would never forgive Leo if he broke his promise.

..

The End.

...

AU:

I don't really have any intention of making this a story, I just wanted to make a one shot really but since I have thought about it for a whole five minutes, these are the pros and cons for the house Leo could have been put into:

Slytherin- Acording to Harry Potter wiki '_Slytherins tend to be ambitious, shrewd, cunning, strong leaders, and achievement-oriented. They also have highly developed senses of self-preservation. This means that Slytherins tend to hesitate before acting, so as to weigh all possible outcomes before deciding exactly what should be done.' _I think that sounds allot like Leo being the perfect Ninja student he is but at the same time some people tend to think that you can't even get sorted into that house unless someone in your family is pure blood because of the well...racism quality that also exists in the house. But it would be a rather fun plot point to have Leo constantly looking over his shoulder to make certain no one was going to kill him in his sleep or something. But on a seriouse note, not all Slytherins are crazy or evil and some actually did do good in their life (also according to Harry Potter wiki Merlin was a slytherin and Snape was a double agent for Dumbledor and Regulus Black gave his life up to try to destroy a horux) so I guess you could make it work.

Gryffindor- Do I really need to go into this house? If you know Harry Potter you know this house. I will admit, it is a good house to put Leo in. He's brave and Loyal, it would also be a good place for him to be in to get closer to the plot of Harry Potter and interact with the characters of the series since 90% of them are in here. Plus, Leo's a good guy and according to a very Potter musical you instantly end up in Gryffindor if you look remotely good. But, another Gryffindor quality is recklessness and that seems so unlike Leo. It seems that if your in Gryffindor and you hang out with the main cast that also means you have to jump into anything crazy without really thinking it through and that seems more like something Raph would do instead of Leo. And since that's the only nitpick I can come up with the sorting house would probably put him here if only for plot convinince but the other houses are cool too you know!

Hufflepuff- What the hell is a hufflepuff? I guess their really good finders. XD I'm going to get hate mail for not thinking too deeply on the ups and downs of Hufflepuff aren't I?

Ravenclaw- I'll be honest, I would only wanted to put Leo in this house because their colors were blue and bronze. But also stated by Harry Potter wiki _'Ravenclaw House prizes intelligence, creativity, resourcefulness, cleverness, knowledge, and wit in its members' _which aren't bad qualities for a good leader to have. And also it would help him fit in the wizard society better hanging out with the smart kids who just know things. The downsides would be if he did go to Hogwarts he would have to keep everything about his true appearance and life a secret and being the smart kids they would realize sooner or later that he was drinking a potion every hour or so.


End file.
